Promise
by ScorpioNoKuga
Summary: Tsubomi, Shuuya -dua sahabat yang bertemu kembali setelah suatu kejadian. Namun, Tsubomi yang terkena Amnesia tak mengingat apapun, ditambah dengan sakit yang dideritanya. Apa yang akan Shuuya lakukan


"_Ne, Tsubomi-chan –" panggil seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan hoodie hitam._

_Gadis yang dipanggil Tsubomi – gadis bersurai dark green – menatap lelaki yang memanggilnya, "Nani, Shuuya –?" Tanya Tsubomi._

"_jika seandainya nanti kita berpisah, akankah kita bertemu lagi?" Tanya Kano Shuuya balik. Anak lelaki tersebut mencabuti rumput yang ada di taman tersebut._

"…" _Tsubomi terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum, "Ya!"_

"_Horee! Janji, ya?"_

"_Janji!"_

**Kagerou Days © Shizen no Teki-P**

**Promise © Kuga Antares**

**Warning :**

**OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, etc.**

Gadis bersurai_ dark green _ tampak terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang masuk melalui sela-sela ruang rawatnya berada. Mata merah darahnya menatap lurus dinding rumah sakit yang berwarna putih bersih tersebut.

"Haa…" helaan nafas terdengar keluar dari gadis tersebut, "Hari ini, sama saja…"

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok suster. Di _name tag _tertulis nama, '_Kozakura Shion'_. Sang suster membawa nampan berupa obat, bubur dan air putih.

"_Ohayou, _Tsubomi." Sapa Shion dengan lembut pada gadis yang sedang terbaring di ranjang.

"_Ohayou mou, _Shion-_san."_ Sapa gadis tersebut –yang bernama Kido Tsubomi – dengan ramah. "Entah kenapa hari ini sangat panas…"

"Hahaha… Tentu saja, Tsubomi. Hari ini adalah awal _summer."_ Jelas Shion pada Tsubomi. Sang suster meletakan nampan di meja dekat pasiennya. "Ah, hari ini aku harus mengantar Mary-_chan_ ke dokter mata. Tak apa, kan, kau di rawat Shuuko?" Tanya Shion sambil mempersiapkan obat.

"Dengan Shuuko_-chan?_ Tak apa… kau antar saja Mary-_chan."_ Jawab Tsubomi santai.

"_Yokatta…_ Yah, aku akan berangkat setelah ini selesai. Cepat minum obat dan makan!" Perintah Shion.

"_Ha'i!"_

_**PROMISE**_

Siang awal musim panas bergitu terik. Membuat gadis bermata merah tersebut menurunkan suhu AC yang ada di ruangannya. Didekatnya, seorang gadis berambut _pirang_ tengah membuat burung bangau kertas.

"Shuuko-_chan…" _Panggil Tsubomi pada gadi bernama legkap Kano Shuuko tersebut.

"Hm… _Nani, _Tsu-_chan?" _Tanya Shuuko balik.

"Untuk apa kau membuat itu…?"

"Untuk –!"

Belum sempat ucapan Kanoko selesai, muncul seorang suster yang lebih tua dari Kanoko dan seorang lelaki mirip Shuuko. "Shuuko, saudraramu terluka lagi."

"Haaaa…. SHU-_KUN,_ KENAPA KAU TERLUKA LAGI?!" Tanya Shuuko dengan kesal. Lelaki tersebut hanya dapat mengangkat bahu tak tahu. "Sudah ku bilang, walau berkerja, jangan sampai terluka, _baka!"_

"Berisik… Lagian ini hanya luka ri – Tsubomi-_chan..?"_

Tsubomi menatap Shuuya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, "Anoo.. Ka –kau siapa..?" Tanyanya dengann bingung. Jarang sekali dia melihat orang yang langsun memanggilnya 'Tsubomi'. Apalagi ditambah embel-embel '_chan'_.

Ya… pengecualian untuk Tsuyuki-_nii, _Sayaka-_nee, _ Ayano-_nee,_ serta Shintaro-_san –_yang notabe adalah kekasih Ayano –.

Kano Shuuya –saudara kembar Kano Shuuko –tersenyum kecil. Seakan dia mengetahui kenapa gadis di depannya tak mengenalya. Dengan senyum _palsu_ yang di buatnya dia berkata, _"Watashi wa Kano Shuuya. Kakak kembar Shuuko."_ Jelasnya sambil membungkuk ala _bulter._

"Eeeh..?Shuko –? _E.. etto, watashi wa Kido tsubomi. Yoroshiku, _Shuuya-_kun.." _sapa Tsubomi gugup. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Hee… Nah! Nah! Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di rumah sakit ini?" Tanya Shuuya sok peduli.

"_etto… _sejak aku berusia 12 tahun."

"Hooo… Lama sekali~!" Gumam Shuuya, "_Ne, _Kido-_san, _Mau kuperlihatkan dunia luar~?"

"Anoo… terakhir aku keluar 3-4 tahun lalu…" Ingat Tsubomi.

"Nah! Boleh, kan, Shuuko-_chan~?_" Tanya Shuuya pada Shuuko dengan evil _smirk-_Nya.

Shuuko hanya tersenyum masam dan menangguk kecil.

**Promise**

"_Tsu-chan?! Tsu-chan?! Daijobu?" Tanya seorang anak kecil berambut pirang pada seorang gadis yang sedang terbaring di kasur kamarnya yang berwarna hijau dengan biru._

"_Hehehe… Daijobu, Shu-chan!" Seru gadisitu. Nada suaranya berusaha semangat namun apa daya malah serak akan sakit yang diderita nya, "Aya-nee dan Shin-san akan datang! Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, Shu-chan!"_

"_Tapi tetap saja! Apalagi, Tsuyuki-san dan Sayaka-san sedang pergi! Kau harus mengetahui keadaanmu, Tsu-chan!" Protes anak lelaki tersebut._

"_Uhuk –!" Gadis tersebut sedikit terbatuk. Dengan cekatan, si bocah lelaki mengambil air putih yang ada di dekat sana, "Iie, Shu-chan! Aku baik-baik saja!" teriak gadis tersebut._

**Promise **

"Yo, Seto, Mary!" Panggil Shuuya pada dua orang remaja. Yang satu adalah lelaki dengan _hoodie _hijau bak kodok, berambut coklat kehitaman. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah gadis berusia 14 tahun dengan rambut panjang berwarna _cream._

"_O –okaeri,_ Kano-_san, _Shuuko-_chan.._" sapa gadis berambut _cream _tersebut. Gadis tersebut membawa nampan yang berisikan es teh.

"_Ah, Okaeri, _Shuuya." Sapa lelaki ber-_hoodie_ hijau.

"Hng… Oi, kalian ada makanan?"

"H-hei, pulang-pulang langsung minta makanan saja!" protes lelaki ber-_hoodie _hijau.

"Diam sajalah, _katak."_perintah Shuuya.

"SHUUYA!" Protes lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari Shuuya tersebut.

"Apa….?" Tanya Shuuya sambil membuka kulkas. Tak peduli dengan ocehan sang lelaki. "Oh, ya. Kenalkan, dia temanku, Tsubomi Kido!"

"_Kido Tsubomi desu. Yoroshiku."_ Salam Tsubomi.

Lelaki ber_hoodie _hijau mentap kea rah Shuuya denggan pandangan minta penjelasan. Lalu menarik nafas, "Kousuke _desu. Kore wa, Mary Kozakura."_

"Mary…_-chan…?"_ Tanya Tsubomi.

"Mary adalah putri tungal Shion_-san,_ Tsubomi. Dia sering bersama Kou."

"_Yo-yoroshiku, Kido-san. Ma –mary desu.."_ Sapa Mary dengan malu-malu dan bersembunyi di belakang Kousuke.

"_Eh, ah, yosohiku,"_ Balas Tsubomi. Tanggannya meremas celana _jeans _yang di kenakannya tersebut.

"Kido-_san, _silahkan bersantai saja. Anggap rumah, ya?" ujar Kousuke sambil mengambil minuman serta makanan ringan lalu meletakkannya di meja. "Yah, maaf hanya ada ini. Kucing kami memang rakus."

"Hoi, _Seto!_ Apa maksudmu?!" Protes Shuuya.

"Kau merasa kau ini _kucing,_ hah?" tantang Kousuke dengan aura hitam.

Shuuko yang merasakan perkelahian akan mulai langsung meletakan cangkir tehnya, "_C'mon guys. Stop, kay? _Ada tamu, lho." Ingat Shuuko, "_Gomennasai, _Tsu-_chan._ Mereka memang sering _berantem."_ Jelas Shuuko frustasi.

Tsubomi tersenyum kecil kepada Shuuko. Lalu menuju kearah Mary yang nampaknya sedang ketakutan dengan pemberanteman _'kodok dan kucing'._

**PROMISE**

_Matahari di kota besar memang s'lalu panas menyengat. Tiga orang anak dan seorang gadis tampak bermain di taman. Gadis berambut coklat dengan syal merah tersebut mengajak anak perempuan yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya untuk ikut bermain perosotan._

_Sedangkan dua orang lainnya, dua orang anak lelaki berambut pirang dan coklat, bermain kotak pasir dengan akrabnya. Sesekali mereka melihat kearah gadis bersyal dan anak seumuran mereka._

"_Aya nee-chan," paggil gadis bersurai hijau. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena angin. "Boleh aku bermain dengan Shu-chan dan Kou?" tanyanya._

_Gadis bersyal merah, Ayano Tateyama, tersenyum kearah adiknya dan mengusap kepala perempuan yang lebih muda darinya. "Ne, kalau mau main dengan Shuuya dan Kousuke kenapa gak bilang dari tadi?"_

_Anak perempuan bersurai hijau, Tsubomi Kido, sedikit menunduk, "Aku… takut Aya nee-chan marah jika aku bermain dengan mereka…" Jelas Tsubomi dengan suara kecil._

"_Eh?" ayano sedikit memiringkan kepalanya lalu tertawa kecil, "Sudah, ayo main sana! Kousuke! Shuuya! Boleh kami ikut?!"_

**PROMISE**

"Kano! Apa-apaan tadi, hah?!" suara teriakan Kousuke Seto memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Kano Shuuya dan Shuuko duduk sedikit berjauhan, sedangkan Mary sedikit merapat kea rah Kousuke.

"_Huh? Nani?"_ Tanya Shuuya acuh. Tangan bermain-main satu sama lain.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Tsu-_chan?"_ Tanya Kousuke _to the point_. Matanya mentap tajam sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Sahabatnya yang sama-sama berada di panti asuhan. Satu-satunya sahabatnya. "Kau pasti tau sesuatu, Shuuya-_kun."_

"Aku... hanya ingat bahwa Tsu_-chan…"_ kata-katanya sedikit terputus, _"… hilang ingatan_…"

**PROMISE**

"Eh, Aya_ nee-chan _akan apa –?!" Tanya Tsubomi tak percaya saat sang kakak sepupu, Ayano Tateyama memutuskan untuk menikn dengan Kisaragi Shintaro bulan depan.

Ayano tersebut senang dan tertawa. Sedangkan Shintaro membuat wajah datar.

"_Mattaku yo, _Tsubomi. Kami sudah menentukkannya dari dua bulan lalu, kok." Tutur Ayano dengan jujur. "Ya, kan, Shintaro-_kun?"_

Shintaro mengangguk kecil dan bergumaam, "_Yeah."_

Tsubomi menatap Shintaro tajam, lalu meremas selimut rumah sakit tersebut. "_Onee-chan…_ Jaga _Onee-chan,_ ya, Shintaro-_san!"_ serunya dengan sebuah senyum.

**PROMISE**

_Walau masih berusia 14 tahun, ketiga anak tersebut sudah harus berkerja siang-malam. Ah! Untung saja mereka mendapatkan perkerjaan yang berbeda. _

_Seperti Shuuko yang berkerja di rumah sakit dekat sekolah, Shuuya serta Kousuke berkerja di café kenalan orang tua mereka dulu. Tetap saja, mereka mesti mendapat kosenkuensi tidur saat jam pelajaran._

"_Ne, Shuuya." Panggil Kousuke. Sang lelaki berambut coklat tersebut memakan roti isi selai kacang yang di buatnya dengan terburu-buru tadi pagi._

_Telat? _

_Sudah pasti mereka telat. Yah, satu dari banyak kosekuensi untuk mereka._

"_Nani yo, Kou?"_

"_Kabar Tsubomi bagaimana, ya…?"_

"… _Nggak tau…" Jawab Shuuya sambil menatap ke langit._

"_Jawabanmu sama semua." Ujar Kousuke, " Ayano-nee juga tak mengabari kita kemana mereka pergi."_

"_Aku memang nggak tau, Kou."_

**PROMISE**

**1 bulan kemudian…**

"Ayano-_nee, _Shintaro-_san, _selamat, ya!" seru Tsubomi dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya yang memakai _lipstick _merah muda atau… cherry tersebut. Gadis tersebut menggunakan gaun tampak lengan berwarna _pink, high heels _yang tidak terlalu tinggi serta rambutnya yang diikat satu.

Gedung tersebut sangatlah ramai oleh orang-orang yang diundang Ayano serta Shintaro. Ada Momo –adik Shintaro–,Takane dan Haruka Kokonose –mantan _senpai _Ayano dan Shintaro –, Azami Kozakura –pemilik sekolah tempat Ayano dan Shintaro belajar –, Ayaka dan Kenjirou Tateyama –orang tua Ayano –, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Oi, Ayano, Shintaro, _Omedeto!"_ teriak seorang lelaki berwajah seperti Tsubomi, di sebelahnya juga ada gadis berambut merah diikat _pony tail_ serta wajah yang agak galak.

"_Omedeto, _Shintaro-_san, _Ayano-_chan!"_ Seru gadis itu dengan senyum lembut. Beda dengan ekpresinya yang tadi.

"_Arigatou, _Sayaka-_nee to _Tsuyuki-_nii!"_ Ayano menjabat tangan kedua orang kakak sepupunya dengan lembut.

Sedangkan Shintaro tersenyum kecil pada dua orang _kakak sepupu_nya itu. "Arigatou, Sayaka-_san,_ Tsuyuki-_san."_ Ucapnya berterima kasih, "kau juga, Tsubomi."

Tsubomi tersenyum kecil dan berujar, "_Ha'I!"_

Tsubomi menatap sekeliling gedung mewah itu. Yah, mewah. Tentu saja, adik Shintaro adalah seorang _idol _ternama di Jepang sedangkan orang tua Ayano adalah _ilmuan._ Shintaro sendiri punya kerjaan sampingan, yaitu mengelola toko _online. _Yah, masa bodo dengan _hiikiNEET _tersebut. Tsubomi mengambil sebuah _pudding_ serta _coca cola._

"…Tsubomi…?" Panggil seseorang. Tsubomi menengok dan mendapati Kano Shuuya dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam. Disebelahnya ada Kousuke dan Shuuko.

"A –ah! Shuuya-_kun?_ Seto-_san?" _

"Jangan terlalu _formal-ssu!"_ ujar Kousuke dengan senyum. Tsubomi hanya mengangguk lemah.

"_Ano…_ kenapa kalian ada disini..?" Tanya Tsubomi heran. Masa, sih, kakak sepupunya kenal mereka? Nggak mungkin, kan?

"Mereka di undang olehku, Tsubomi-_chan." _Seru Ayano yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Tsubomi.

"Eh –? Aya –sejak kapan _nee-chan _ada di sini?!" Tanya Tsubomi dengan kaget tapi langsung menutupinya dengan wajah datar.

Ayano menaruh jari telujuknya di depan bibir dan berucap, "_Himitsu, _Tsubomi~" ujarnya dengan senyum lembut.

**PROMISE**

"_Shuuya-kun," panggil Ayano pada Kano Shuuya di koridor Mekaku Junior High School. _

_Lelaki yang dipanggil tidak menjawab panggilan dari gadis bersyal merah tersebut dan menunjukan wajah,' Ada apa?'_

"_Ne, Shuuya-kun mau ikut jemput Tsubomi?" Tanya Ayano membetulkan syal merah kesayangannya. Mata coklatnya menatap tajam Shuuya._

"_Sorry, Onee-san. Aku… ada perkerjaan." Jawab Shuuya._

_Ayano terdiam sebentar, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Arah rumah sakit dan café sama, 'kan?"_

_Shuuya mengangguk kecil. Lalu berjalan mendahului Ayano. Café dan sekolah memang tidak jauh, hanya berjalan beberapa menit berjalan kaki. Shuuya memincingkan mata saat melihat asap yang cukup besar._

"_Aya-nee! Apakah itu –itu!" tunjuk Shuuya kea rah rumah sakit. Asap mengepul, pemadam kebakaran nampak memadamkan apinya._

_Ayano tecekat, badannya bergetar, dan nafasnya tersegal-segal. Dirinya berteriak kea rah Shuuya dengan nada khawatir, "Tsubomi –! Di.. dia… Shuuya –!" teriaknya dan berlari. Menjatuhkan tasnya._

_Shuuya mengikuti Ayano dan menubruk Kousuke dan Shuuko, "Kou! Shuuko! Apa masih ada orang di sana!?"_

"_Tsubomi Kido, Akayama Sino, Rina Maki, masih banyak, Shuuya!" teriak Shuuko sambil membaca list._

"_Kou. Kau ikut aku masuk. Kita padamkan dari dalam!"_

"_Baik."_

"_Chotto matte –! Bagaimana kalian mau memadamkannya?! Para pemadam sa –!" _

"_Daijobu, akan kupadamkan!"_

**PROMISE**

Tsubomi terbangun karna cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Diriny masih ingin tidur, masih ingin tau kelanjutan mimpi yang di alaminya. Kenapa ada Shuuya dan Ayano? Kenapa ada Kousuke? Kebakaran apa?

Tsubomi melirik jam. Sudah siang. Pantas saja matahari tampak terang sekali.

Ah, ya, ini bukan rumah sakit. Kemarin malam, sehabis pesta pernikahan Ayano dan Shintaro, Tsubomi langsung tertidur di mobil menuju perjalanan pulang. Terkutuklah Tsuyuki-_nii_ yang menggendongnya ala putri menuju kamarnya. Tch.

Walau sudah ada di rumah, Tsubomi tetap harus periksa kesehatan di rumah sakit.

"Tsubomi,_ ohayou."_ Sapa seseorang dari pintu. Tsubomi tak meengok karena menngetahui siapa orang tersebut.

"_ohayou mou, nee-chan."_

Sayaka Kido, kakak perempuan Tsubomi. Gaya khasny adalah rambut yang dikucir satu berwarna merah serta ketegasannya. Lebih tua 5 tahun dari Ayano dan 7 tahun dari Tsubomi.

"Tidur nyenyak,_ imouto?"_ tanyaya sambil berjalan kea rah ranjang adiknya tersebut.

"Hm." Jawab Tsubomi, "Tidak terlalu nyenyak, _onee-chan."_ Walau dia bilang nyenyak, tetap saja, akan ketahuan bohongnya. Yah, _whatever _sama mimpinya, deh. Saat ini dia lapar. Sangat lapar.

"Ini, hari ini aku memasak masakan kesukaanmu, ayo, makan."

**PROMISE**

"Oi, Tsubomi~!" panggil seorang lelaki, Kano Shuuya, sambil melambai-lambaikan tanggannya, "Cepatlah."

"Err –tunggu sebentar, Shuuya. Kau tau cuacanya panas sekali!" teriak Tsubomi kesal.

Mereka berdua –ralat, ber-5 –sedang berada di taman bermain di karenakan ulah Mary. Karena ini adalah hari ulang tahun Mary, mereka harus menemani gadis tersebut bermain sepuasnya.

Mengenakan tudung _hoodie_-nya, Tsubomi bergerak melawan panas.

**PROMISE **

"Nih." Shintaro melempar botol _cola _kea rah Ayano. Dengan singgap, gadis yang telah mengganti marganya menjadi Ayano Kisaragi itu tersenyum dan menerima kaleng _soda _dari Shintaro.

"_Arigatou, _Shin-_kun!_ Ah, kau s'lalu memnum soda di saat apapun, ya." Ujar Ayano.

Shintaro menatap Ayano dengan tatapan, '_Biarkan saja'., _lalu segera menghabiskan botol soda tersebut. "Hei, Ayano." Panggil Shintaro, "Bagaimana keadaan Tsubomi…?"

Ayano berbalik menghadap kea rah kekasihnya tersebut, sebuah mimic khawatir terlihat di wajahnya. Shintaro menegnalii ekpresi tersebut, "Tsubomi pasti akan selamat." Ujar Shintaro meyakinkan Ayano.

Ayano menggelenngkan kepalanya, "Jika taka da yang mau mendonorkan ginjalnya pada Tsubomi, Tsubomi tak akan selamat." Jelas Ayano sambil menatap langit-langit.

* * *

**Yatta selesai juga. GaJe, ya? Banget! yah, ini bikin dah lama dan belum selesai. Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk anggota FEP~! Happy Anniv :3**


End file.
